Diary of a Murder Victim
by Team7Star
Summary: Bulla Brief is hiding in her room's closet, while something very questionable goes on just down the hallway. Another attempt at horror, written by Son A.


**I've got some more one shots for you! This one is my second attempt at writing horror, and I am currently making another, longer, one. This one is from maybe last October. Enjoy.**

**I seriously don't own DBZ. **

Diary of a Murder Victim

It's dark in here. I think I'm in my room or something. It looks like my closet. I just woke up a few minutes ago. I don't hear anything, just big, thudding footsteps coming from the hallway. They don't sound like Daddy's footsteps, he walks as light as a feather. They definitely don't sound like Momma. Trunks has a pair of big boots, maybe it's him. But what is he doing in Momma and Daddy's room? I need to know. I'm getting really bored. I quietly open the door to the closet I am hiding in, then tiptoe up the stairs. I hear voices coming from Momma and Daddy's room. It's Daddy, he is using his "I'm trying to seem calm while I'm actually really angry" voice. Trunks is in there too. He yells something that I can't hear through the closed door. Then the footsteps rush. I hear breaking glass, and then Trunks yells in frustration. He's walking around the hallway calling my name. I don't want to come out. I don't think I should. My pencil is getting dull. I should probably find my pencil sharpen-

Continued on Next Page

The attached diary entry of seven-year old Bulla Brief is the only evidence we have of the murders that took place last night at Capsule Corporation.

The police entered the building by force this morning to find it completely untouched, save the muddy footprints covering the downstairs floor. Where the mud came from is unknown.

Going upstairs and into the master bedroom, the police were met with an unsettling surprise. Mrs. Bulma Brief, president of Capsule Corporation, was found dead in a pool of her own blood on her side of the bed. Wounds were determined to be stab wounds.

The body of her husband is yet to be discovered, but according to the diary entry, there was a yell, rushing footsteps and the sound of breaking glass, which leads to the prediction that Mrs. Brief's husband jumped out of the second story window and escaped. No blood or signs of injury from the man was found. How he managed to pull off jumping out the upstairs window safely is still unknown.

There was no evidence about who the killer was then, until police were asked to conduct a thorough search of the house. When searching the closet in what seemed to be a little girl's room, the police found the lifeless body of seven-year old Bulla Brief,Mrs. Brief's daughter, stuffed among the empty shoe boxes and clothes, her wounds were stab wounds as well.

It seems the killer was lazy in killing the girl, as there was a broken pencil laying next to her, and clutched in her hand was the original copy of her diary entry.

Reading the entry, it states that Bulla's older brother Trunks has boots to match the footfalls of the ones she heard while hiding in her room, and mentions his name many times throughout the writing. Police are led to believe that Bulla's older brother was driven insane by some unknown reason and killed his family.

The paper is cut off at the end which leads officials to believe that Bulla's brother most likely opened the found the girl, catching Bulla by surprise, causing her to break the tip of her pencil. The rest of this sentence, "I should probably find my pencil sharpen-" is unreadable due to blood stains. There is also the possibility that the seven-year old was unable to finish the sentence as her older brother killed her.

Authorities have no idea what the vice-president of Capsule Corporation's motive was to commit this gruesome crime, and are still on the lookout for the 20-year-old. Below is a picture of Trunks Brief, if you see him, contact the police immediately.

**Not as much on the scary factor, more of the light and creepy horror. I don't know. R&R peeps. ^^**


End file.
